


Dale's Reading Corner #XXX ft. Vade and Catler00 (A Puzzle Just for Me by Neroli9)

by Catler0, Dale (Bouncyballblue)



Series: Dale's Reading Corner [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Audiobook, BDSM, Catler00, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vade, can't put this on YouTube so it's going here, it sort of counts as an audiobook right?, read-aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catler0/pseuds/Catler0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncyballblue/pseuds/Dale
Summary: Join some idiots as they read smut together!Starring:-Boss(Catler00) as averyweird version of Mobtale Sans-Vade as the how-did-you-read-this-with-a-straight-face narrator-Dale as a prostitute with a complex history that gets explored in later chaptersadditional commentary by Ikustioa, Teip, and Bob
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Dale's Reading Corner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dale's Reading Corner #XXX ft. Vade and Catler00 (A Puzzle Just for Me by Neroli9)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Puzzle Just For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776461) by [neroli9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroli9/pseuds/neroli9). 



[](https://mystuff.bublup.com/ui/landing_page?item_id=001-i-04d82e8b-dd0c-4599-8498-91407e73e0d4) [](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13gFEacMxoySnDG2lcU1CoEV-wQFGzvTQ/preview?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYw8vF6k9cX_birGQPUcJTx2drGEuOKuW)

[](https://ko-fi.com/Catler0) [](https://paypal.me/vadeswallet)


End file.
